Painful Memories
by SarahMarieSandowNelson
Summary: Berwald has a nice happy life with a nice happy 'wife' until one fine day that 'wife', Tino, gets a little fed up and with the aid of some memories of yore decides to spice things up by taking control. Some unexpected things happen to the poor Swede and both of the men must suffer for it.


Periwinkle eyes fluttered open as the early morning sun peeped through the window blinds. Tino sighed a little and looked at his alarm clock: 9:03. Dammit, he thought, Berwald let me sleep in again. He eased out of bed and walked out to the kitchen and found a note next to a plate of eggs and sausage. It read in simple, neat scrawl. "Meeting with boss today, I'll be home by 16:00. -Berwald" Tino sat and quietly ate his food.

Throughout the day he did some housewife type chores, such as dishes and vacuuming and those silly woman-y things. But, he did it because it made his Su-su happy. He grunted as he pushed the coach out of the way, considering it's weight, it wasn't that hard of a task, just a cumbersome one. He recalled his more youthful days as a country when he and Berwald and a few others would pillage and rape and steal together. Now there was this, business meetings and being a growling to himself he threw out the trash and flopped onto the couch, falling asleep before he even had a chance to wipe the sweat from his brow.

The glint of armor and blood all around, shimmering in the moonlight. Swords and axes clash and clang, causing a metallic uproar to battle the volume of the shouts and roars of battle and the screams of agony as an ax would take arm, or a sword would pierce a lung. He spat out a loosened tooth, knocked as such by a heavy shield. Blood was smeared on his cheek, slightly mixing with the war paint placed their some hours before, when the battle preparations were being made. A slash of his sword took the Saxon's head, the blood splatter further covering his face. He ignored the repulsive smell and continued to battle. If he died here, he would go to Valhalla, if he lived, he'd be an even greater war hero amongst the clan. He made his way to the leader of the Saxon hoard and was about to take his head from behind when an arrow pierced his arm, the one that held the sword. He screamed in agony and then...

He sat up with a start, gasping and instinctively grabbing his arm where there was a gory scar, a reminder of a gory battle. He thought for a moment to regain memory of where he was, looking over to the clock he saw that it was 13:25. "Fun..." he muttered, "A few more hours alone before m'h'sb'nd gets home." He scoffed at the sound of his crappy impression of the Swede. He took a shower, scrubbing away the blood-stained memories still soaked into his flesh. Such was the curse of being a country, the past haunts you until the very end, and there is a lot more past to be haunted by than for a normal person.

At about 15:40 Berwald got home and crept up behind the much smaller Fin and snaked his large arms around him. Tino jumped, still haunted by war-time memories, and went to draw a sword that he hadn't had on his belt in almost 3 centuries. "'R' y' 'lr'ght F'nny?" Berwald muttered, puzzled and concerned. "Get off Berwald, I'm not in the mood to be the bitch." He muttered, words dripping in venom. "Wh't's wr'ng?" Berwald questioned but before he could get an answer he found himself pinned to the wall by the smaller male. He looked down to see a familiar gleam in his eye, the gleam that kept invaders out of his country and slaves from uprising against him.  
His face became even paler than it was as he realized that he didn't have a chance in hell or Helheim of fighting against this. The Fin forced him to his knees and tugged his hair. "I think you can figure out what to do while you're down there." The Swede gulped and nodded then slowly undid the other's pants with his large fingers. He pulled down the other's pants and boxers to find him already 'eager' for the upcoming event. Parting his lips he allowed it into his mouth, trying to not look up into the murderous eyes of a warrior, taking the place of the sweet eyes he was used to.

Allowing the smaller male's cock to slide in and out of his mouth, he shut his eyes and tried to ignore the growing sensation in his own pants. A sudden tug on his hair and a push further into his mouth showed that Tino was growing impatient with the pace they were going. A little annoyed, Berwald allowed his teeth to graze the other's piece. His hair was delivered a rough tug, causing his head to go back towards the wall.

"Berwald, bedroom, now." Tino growled out and pointed as though he were talking to a bad dog. The Swedish male, feeling like a thrall to his lover, stood up slowly and went to the desired room. Tino followed, stripping the rest of his clothes and pushing the larger man into bed and smiling sadistically. He tugged down the other's pants and roughly grabbed his piece. Berwald gasped and squirmed "L't g'! Th't h'rts!" Tino leaned down and kissed his newly-made bitch while pushing his legs apart. Berwald slapped the other's leg to try and make him let go of his dick; he didn't.

Tino growled softly in response to the slap and only squeezed tighter, causing pained mewls to leave the mouth of his lover. Berwald eased his squirming in an effort to give in, and so Tino eased his grip in return. But moments later his ass was intruded by two thin, limber fingers. He let out another small gasp as Tino smirked. "You know you like it, you know you do." He prodded and probed inside the other and slowly began to stroke his cock. "No point in fighting it.~" Soft moans and whimpers left the larger man's mouth.

Before Berwald fully understood what was going on, he found himself flipped over onto his knees and forearms. The cold feel of lube soon entered into him, along with a third finger. Tino rubbed his back to help relax him, knowing that it'd been quite a few years since anyone had topped the Swede. "T'n'...Wh' 'r' y' d'ng th's n'w?" He moaned out softly as he felt his entrance being stretched. "I got my balls back, I got tired of being the bitch. Now just relax if you don't want this to hurt." He lined up to force himself and pulled his fingers then used his index fingers to hold the other open.

Berwald sighed and took a few deep breaths before nodding. "'lr'ght...n'w." Tino took his cue with rough force and aggression, plunging deep into his larger lover. More rough thrusts followed the first, causing pained pleasure to overwhelm the Swedish man. Yelps and moans slipped his lips as the Fin continued to relentlessly pound him. This continued on for some while, until Tino happened to thrust just slightly to the side, causing a small cry to erupt from the Swede. Tino smirked and continued into that spot, looking over the sweating male beneath him.

Berwald soon reached his breaking point and released onto the bed-sheets. Tino continued to thrust into his longtime friend, comrade, and lover until he too reached his breaking point. After he had finished he pulled out and laid next to the other. Berwald flopped to his side and stared at Tino, hair messy and sticking to his forehead with sweat. Tino kissed the other gently before going to sleep.

The next day Tino was back to his quiet, submissive self, though Berwald didn't quite take it for advantage. As the weeks passed Berwald noticed an odd feeling inside of him. He assumed that he was just sick; he puked in the mornings and wanted to eat a lot of oranges (Vitamin C or something?) so he just figured he'd caught something. Tino insisted that he go to the doctor though.

While at the doctor's office Berwald's symptoms were analyzed and then he was asked how long he's felt this way. They then asked if he'd been the receiver in sex recently before that. The answer was, of course, yes. The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm...sorry to have to tell you this, considering the circumstances uhm..." He coughed before continuing in a quieter tone, "You're pregnant. You're 2 months along, in three more we should be able to identify a gender." Berwald then proceeded to faint. Tino dragged him home and then called up some other Nations for advice.

He called Arthur, who was known for being able to manipulate things with his magic to see if he could explain how this happened and help make it easier. His best advice was to just treat it like a normal pregnancy and be very careful. Tino then called up Lukas and Emil, explaining the situation and begging them to not tell Matthias yet. They promised and then hung up to start laughing their faces off. When Berwald woke up he just held his stomach and groaned a little, Tino brought him a cup of tea and gave him a blow-job to try and make up for it.

A few weeks passed and then it was time for the annual World Meeting, Berwald's stomach had grown larger and rounder from the child within. He put on a jacket that was far too big to try and hide the bump. Tino sighed and kissed the other's cheek in a slight effort to comfort and calm him. They got in the car and drove to the airport, the meeting was being held in France this time. They went through security with only the slight problem of how odd Berwald looked.

Within a few hours they made it to France where they checked out a hotel room and rested before the big meeting. "H'w 'r' w' g'ng t' 'xpl'n th's?" Berwald muttered, a hand on his stomach and the other holding his head. "We aren't Su-su, I am. I'm the one who caused it, I'll explain." Tino sighed out before kissing the other.

They arrived at the meeting early, only France there before them, setting up. "Francis," Tino said, calmly but sternly, "If you allow anyone to poke fun at Berwald and I, I'll kill you." Francis stiffened, he didn't know what the other meant (having been facing the white-board) and whimpered out. "Wh-what are you talking about mon ami? No one care's that you're g-gay..." He then turned around and saw what the fuss was truly about. "Oh...mon dieu...I...I'll see what I can do then..." He smiled a little at the two Scandinavians before going back to the board.

The meeting went by with little drama, other than the usual "America's an idiot" and "listen to meeeee" type things. That is, until they went to have a lunch break. Berwald stood up with difficulty, requiring Tino's help, and the countries who had NOT known about the child now did. Ivan smiled in an odd, somewhat scary way, before saying "Congratulations little Sweden. You too little Finland." Alfred's jaw dropped and he just stared. Yao giggled and jumped for joy, having always been fond of babies. But, Matthias on the other hand, last of the Nordics to know, wandered over and poked the Swede's rounded stomach. "Do I even want to know how...this...happened?" Berwald's glare silenced his question.

The months passed with little difficulty other than any normal pregnancy can expect. Berwald had cravings and mood swings and morning sickness but, other than that, it was fine. Finally the third trimester came to an end and Berwald went into labor. They got him to the hospital and everything seemed fine, they even got a doctor who'd had to deal with this odd situation before. They performed a C-section like they would usually would, but found a very sad sight indeed.

There was a child, a little boy. But, he was too little, and too thin, and made not a sound or a movement. "Oh no...Oh no not another one." The doctor murmured, "Please not another one." He looked up at the confused faces of the two Nordic men. "I am so...so sorry. But...this child, this boy...he didn't make it it seems." Berwald's jaw dropped and his face paled while Tino began to cry. "N'...Y' m'st b' ly'ng...'V'ryth'ng w's j'st f'n'!" Berwald cried out before also breaking down and crying. "I'm sorry sirs but...it's true. I mean, the pregnancy itself shouldn't have been possible."

The next few months were spent in an odd sort of grieving, though they hadn't even named the child they missed him and longed for him to be alive. They kept to themselves during that time, saying very little to the others. Until one day when Berwald was browsing the internet he saw a very odd advertisement. A child, a country like himself and the others, was for sale. He checked out the price and realized that he had enough in the bank (Yay for Ikea!) and then clicked "Add to cart." He knew it was probably wrong to buy a child from the internet but, it was also wrong to have a newborn baby die, SO. He told Tino about what he did and after being scolded for reckless spending was glomped.

A week later a small knock was heard at their door. Tino opened it to find a short boy, probably not even 10 yet, with light colored hair and thick eyebrows. He wore a nametag that said "Hello, my name is Peter" Tino smiled and led the boy in, and introduced himself and Berwald. "We'll try to be a family, okay?" He asked the boy, Peter. "Okay!" Peter said, grinning.


End file.
